


The Monstergirl Manor PART 2: Lydia

by Bubblie_Bunnie



Series: The Monstergirl Manor [2]
Category: r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, [Breast Play], [Cock Worship], [FSub], [Ghostgirl], [Girl Giving Instructions], [Good Girl], [Halloween] - Freeform, [Handjob] but not really, [Monstergirl] Duh - Freeform, [Mutual Edging], [Mutual Masturbation], [Narration], [Possession], [Series], [Shy], lots of [I'm sorry]s and [Am I Doing this right?], nervous [JOI]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie
Summary: So this is part 2!!! I hope those who read part 1 really enjoyed it enough to want more in the form of part 2!!! If you haven't figured it out by now, each script has it's own Monstergirl, and each Monstergirl has her own theme!! (Betcha can guess what THIS theme is gonna be hahaha! ;)) I was hoping for a soft, timid vibe with this one, you know, gentle tones, lots of stammering, you get the picture haha. I will have visual aids posted on my account for reference and/or inspiration or for 'personal use' ;), if that helps!Just a quick couple of disclaimers before we jump right into it; I'm not very keen on cursing, (This one doesn't use much profanity either way but still it's just a general preference lol) so if you're filling this and you'd like to do a little bit of improvisation (Especially on the spicy bits lol, go crazy on those) I wouldn't mind at all! I always love it when actors add their own little twist to my scripts, it makes me so happy. Alrighty I'm rambling... These "(( ))" Will let you know when the narration stops and starts (If you're filling this I'm hoping maybe I could get a dm and perhaps we can work something out where I could maybe do the narration, I just put my heart and soul into my work and I'd like to add a little bit of my personal style to it ya know??) and these "- -" represent whispering. Alrighty, I think I've got everything out of the way, but most importantly, have fun! <3
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: The Monstergirl Manor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062212





	The Monstergirl Manor PART 2: Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part 2!!! I hope those who read part 1 really enjoyed it enough to want more in the form of part 2!!! If you haven't figured it out by now, each script has it's own Monstergirl, and each Monstergirl has her own theme!! (Betcha can guess what THIS theme is gonna be hahaha! ;)) I was hoping for a soft, timid vibe with this one, you know, gentle tones, lots of stammering, you get the picture haha. I will have visual aids posted on my account for reference and/or inspiration or for 'personal use' ;), if that helps! 
> 
> Just a quick couple of disclaimers before we jump right into it; I'm not very keen on cursing, (This one doesn't use much profanity either way but still it's just a general preference lol) so if you're filling this and you'd like to do a little bit of improvisation (Especially on the spicy bits lol, go crazy on those) I wouldn't mind at all! I always love it when actors add their own little twist to my scripts, it makes me so happy. Alrighty I'm rambling... These "(( ))" Will let you know when the narration stops and starts (If you're filling this I'm hoping maybe I could get a dm and perhaps we can work something out where I could maybe do the narration, I just put my heart and soul into my work and I'd like to add a little bit of my personal style to it ya know??) and these "- -" represent whispering. Alrighty, I think I've got everything out of the way, but most importantly, have fun! <3

*Audio would start off with a crack of thunder*

((You have triumphed the first level of the terrible and awful Monstergirl Manor, and now, you journey up the steps, and into the house itself... *A bunch of thunder striking* As you munch on your mushroom, the effects of the spores begin to wear off, and you feel as though you are now fully in control of your body once more. Albeit very, very exhausted. You slowly creep up the ever-stretching steps... The sounds of the first monstergirl's panting slowing fading and dying out under the noise your feet were making on top of the old, creaking stairs. The staircase became pitch-black, you couldn't even see your own hand in front of your face... When suddenly... WHAM!! You smack into a wooden wall, and almost go flying back down the stairs. Luckily reach out, arms flailing, and your hand grasps something to steady yourself. You quickly catch your breath, and realize the thing you're holding in your hand is a knob. You have found the door leading to the first floor of the dreaded Monstergirl Manor, and with your heart pounding in your chest you slowly turn the knob, and the old, wooden door creaked open slowly... The first floor was barely illuminated by the moonlight pouring in through the very same window you peered through not too long ago... You could see the living room in front of you, the foyer the only distance between you and the living space. You stepped out of the staircase, and to your right, was another set of stairs, leading up to the second floor. You paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not you should continue exploring the mansion by skipping the first floor and immediately going to the next floor, but something told you that you should at least stay for a little while, and look around for a bit...))

((You carefully tried to cross the wooden foyer without making much noise, but the creaking of the old floor had announced your presence to any monster-esque creature that may nor may not be near you. You gave up on trying to be silent with your entrance as you realized there was no such thing as a silent option as long as your feet touched the cursed creaking floor. You walked normally into the living room, shifting yourself to face the window that you had looked through previously. You paused to look around the unassuming living room. The room was decorated with old, deteriorating vintage furniture you'd see at an old lady's garage sale. Suddenly, you felt a cold, spine-tingling rush of air run down your back, you felt like something was being whispered in your ear that you couldn't quite make out. The puff of air had a sort of sweet tinge to it. The smell reminded you of lilacs and sweetgrass. You whip around, but no one was there. You stay still for a moment, looking around suspiciously before deciding to explore the kitchen. You walk just behind a sofa and you were practically standing in the wide-open space that was a kitchen. It looked a lot bigger from the living room. You gazed at all of the old, outdated kitchen supplies, wondering if you could sell any of them for a good price. You thoughts were interrupted by another gust of the cold, sweet wind. You were more prepared this time for the huff of wind, and you realized that the sound that came with it was more of a gentle, depressed sigh instead of words being spoke to you. You shivered, turning around rigidly, and behind you, on the sofa, a pair of glowing, pale blue eyes gazed up at you sadly.))

"Wh... who are you...? W-w-wait don't come c-closer! P-please stay there..." *Small pause filled with soft whining* "N-nice to meet you... M-my name...? Uhm... I'm- my name, is Lydia... I'm uhm... I'm a ghost... W-wait why are you coming closer? Please stay back, d-don't come any closer!" *Long pause* "I-I'm sorry for yelling... It's just... People don't really, like to visit me that much... I'm surprised you even decided to stay here... Wh-what do you mean what do I mean? You know, I can't really uhm, touch you... you know... My hands will just... phase through your skin..."

"I'm sorry... I know it's a disappointment, but I don't really have a choice... I can't really leave here, plus, you're not really allowed to go on until I say you can. So uhm, if you'd like, you can just walk up the stairs, and just skip me like everyone else... It's fine, I don't mind, really..." *Another pause* "B-beautiful...? Me? B-but you can barely see me, how on earth do you think that I'm-" *A bunch of incoherent stammering* "S-sorry, I really am flattered by your compliment, I really am it's just... No one ever stays, no less takes the time to praise me... It's nice." 

"O-oh uhm, thank you. Yes, yes I suppose that my breasts are, uhm, particularly big." *Small pause* "P-please don't compare my body parts to Amy's! I-if she finds out that you've been talking bad about her to me, she'll kill me!" *Small pause* "W-well... Yes, I suppose I already am dead... But I don't like it when she yells, I don't like it when people are mad in general..."

"Sorry, I'm rambling, I'm sure you didn't come here to hear a silly little ghost girl like me ramble on and on about what frightens me. You came here seeking pleasure, I'm sure. But, like I said, unfortunately I can't give you what you're looking for, so please, don't waste any more time, you can go on ahead if you want. Wh-what? Th-there is a way I can uhm... pleasure you? How?"

"...J.O.I.? What is that?" *Medium-ish pause* "O-oh, I-I uhm... I tell you how to... J-jerk yourself off? Gracious, would you like that? N-no I don't mind, I don't mind at all. It's just, you know -well I suppose you don't really know- I'm not... very good at telling people what to do... Okay okay, I'll relax..." *Shifting and then a soft thud* "Oh, you're getting quite comfortable very quick." *Nervous laughter* "O-on the floor? Are you sure that's a comfortable place for you to sit? I-I'm simply asking because uhm, I wouldn't know." *A little more nervous laughter* "I cannot feel anything."

"You, want me to sit in front of you? I-in between your legs? I-if you say so... I just want you to... feel good, that's all. Sorry if I'm a bit standoffish, I really don't mean to be. I'm just, nervous is all." *Belt unbuckling sounds* "W-wait must you take i-it out now? D-don't you want to g-get to know me a l-little more?" *Small pause, speaking in a tone just above a whisper* "O-oh my..." *Another pause* "Y-yes I do like it... It's uhm... very... mmmmm this is so embarrassing... Must we do this so soon? I enjoyed o-our conversations, a-and ohhh...I can't stop looking at it..." 

"I-I'm very very sorry for staring... I don't mean to... I've rarely been in the presence of uhm... a man who is so willing to... expose himself as boldly as you have... E-especially when such men cannot be... compared to... you... O-oh! It twitched! D-do you like it when I uhm... compliment you?... M-my permission? To what? Ah! I'm sorry! Yes, yes you may touch yourself, please begin, I'm very very sorry. Haah... Your hand... it's slowly stroking your, shaft... Uhm, th-there, that vein, run your finger along it... Just like that... Yes..."

"Wh-what was that? Y-yo-you want me to... Undress? Oh, I-I suppose so, i-if it grants your more pleasure, then I'll do whatever it is that you'd like. Including uhm... Telling you what to do..." *Soft sounds of buttons popping open* "D-do you like them? Are they, fitting to your taste?... Oh, your voice... Is it difficult for you to breathe? Oh, you're just... panting. I see... Well, I like it, yes, yes I do like it." 

"W-wait go slower, slower... I don't want you to... hurt yourself... Uhm, you want me to... take off my bra? Yes, o-of course. I will." *Shuffling of cloth, then a soft sigh* "D-does this.. please you...? Yes? Oh I'm so glad. Uhm... You can, go a little faster, if you'd like." *Medium-ish pause* "O-oh my... I-I'm sorry for staring it's just, so... fascinating..."

"Wh-what? Y-you'd like i-if I... returned the, favor...? What do you me-mean...?" *Another pause* "L-lift up m-my legs..? A-alright... Uhm.. Here. Spread them m-more?" *Soft whine* "A-are you sure...? Wh-what if you don't you know... Like it...?" *Long-ish pause with more stammering at the end* "Y-you'll like it, n-no matter wh-what? Ohh, gracious... If you keep calling me beautiful like that... I-I might..."

"I-I'm sorry, should I not be uhm, showing myself to you? N-no? You like it? Oh, thank you. It really does mean a lot to me. A-ah, as a reward, you can uhm, p-play wi-ith your erm... th-those things a-as well." *Long high-pitched whine* "I'm sorry... I'm just so embarrassed. I- mmmmpf... Y-yes, I do like i-it when you c-call me a uhm... good girl... Y-your good girl? O-oh, mmmm, I'm sorry, I can't contain myself... Just, watching you touch yourself like th-that... I-it makes me want to do the same...!" 

*Soft squishing noises with low pantings* "Haah, haah... I-I'm sorry... D-does this please you...? Y-yes? Mmmmm, I'm so glad... H-here, rub up and down the right side, n-no my right, I'm sorryyyy, I'm not very good at thisss! B-but you're doing very w-well... Y-you seem so eager t-taking orders f-from me wh-while I-I'm m-ma-masturbating r-right i-in front of you. W-would you l-like to t-tell me wh-what to do as well...?"

"P-play with m-my breasts? L-like this...? Mmmm... Haaaah... Y-yes, i-it does feel g-good... Are you feeling good..? Oh, that makes me so happy... Mmmmmm, yo-you called me your good girl again... Aaahhh, th-that makes m-me just wa-want to-" *Wet noises pick up pace, and there's a lot of moaning*

"P-pause your hands please. I-I want you to focus o-on m-my haaAH! M-my voice... My moans... My sex, aching for you... Do you hear it? D-don't touch yourself, please. K-keep your hands, just above your skin, close enough for you to feel the warmth of your exposed skin... radiating off of your flesh, knowing that you want t-to touch yourself, you want to so badly... You want to stroke yourself, up and down... up and down... As you listen to me..." *Long inhale and exhale* "pleasure myself... wh-while you simply l-listen." *More noises with moans getting louder* 

"K-keep edging, d-don't touch yourself j-just yet... Have you twitched at all? D-does the sound of my mmmmm... moans make you ache to continue touching yourself...? Would you like to continue...? Yes... I will allow it. Go slow, touch yourself in small, light increments... Yes, keep going... Here, would you like your good girl to play with her breasts in front of you? Mmmm, haaah, do you like the sounds of my whining, as I pull on my sensitive nipples? You would like to feel them, wouldn't you? I can tell by the way you're leaning your head back as you... mmmm, stroke yourself just a little bit faster."

"D-don't you worry... Your good- mmmmph aahhhh, your good girl wishes that she could feel you inside of her. She wishes that instead of her fingers, pumping in and out of her sloppy, dripping wet pussy, it was your thick, hard cock..." *Sounds get rougher* "O-oh... oh my... I-I'm going to cum... Are you going to...? Are you close? Do you feel it? Do you feel the sensation deep within you, the primal urge, the irrefutable urge... To obtain that which you desired all of this time...? Cum for me, do it, I will cum with you. Th-that's it st-stroke yourself, li-listen to m-me as I finger myself a-and cum f-for you. Y-yes, keep stroking, faster, faster, yes, just like that. You're doing s-so well. W-wait, wait! Wait wait wait wait wait..."

"St-stop... Here... Let me... Let me do it... I want to... I want to make you cum... I want to be one one who makes you cum... H-how? Well, I can uhm... I can, do this..." *Small pause with a small gasp* "I'm sorry, is your hand cold? Does it feel good? With my hand, inside of yours? Pulling the strings, it's almost as if me myself am..." *Masturbating noises continue* "Nghhh, stroking you... I can feel it... Your smooth skin, wrapped in between my fingers... I can feel your veins... I can feel it all... Oh... Y-yes... Feeling both you and myself... Pleasuring the both of us... oh... it's too much for me to bear..." 

*Noises speed up* "Haah, haah... Does it feel good? H-having your hand, possessed by y-your good girl? A-and watching h-her as she moves your hand... Up and down, faster and faster, while she continues to... mmmmmfh, f-finger herself? Oh, it's twitching again... Are you close once more? Oh, your good girl is so happy to hear that. Now, d-do it now, shoot it all out, cum for me, c-cause I-I'm g-going to cum t-too! O-oh gracious, I-I feel it, i-it's coming, I-I th-think I-I'm gonna, I'm gonna- HaaAAH!" *Noises, that fade into gentle huffing*

"I commend you. You have been... haah... very good to me, and I hope that I in return have been very good to you... Yes? Did you enjoy yourself...? Also yes? Oh, nothing but joy is in my heart from hearing those lovely words of yours. You may continue upstairs. You have proven yourself that you have what it takes. You have skill, and heart, and determination, and most importantly, stamina. Of course, you're going to need much of those qualities when you face... Them..."

((And so with yet another level cleared of the ever-frightful Monstergirl Manor, you zip up your fly, and wave adieu to your ghost girl companion. She waves to you in return as you stand, watching you as you make your way back towards the staircase near the front entrance. With a hearty pause, you gaze up the stairwell, wondering if the deteriorating steps could even allow you to enter the second floor of the mansion. But with a puff of your chest, you grip the hand rail, and trek up the creaking steps, into the next level, of the terrifying Monstergirl Manor!! *Thunder crackling*))


End file.
